


How to Help a Stubborn Cloud

by Ocearna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, headcanons, when in doubt throw the fluffy sky at hibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocearna/pseuds/Ocearna
Summary: Hibari comes back injured and refuses medical help. Kusakabe asks Tsuna to help out. Basically just fluff.This came from my headcanon that Hibari's bed is a giant pile of soft things so, uhh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	How to Help a Stubborn Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> was writing Overcast and remembered this headcanon and then was chatting to @DearCat on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ocearnafan/status/1253666159867473920?s=20) and... yep. fluffy oneshot happened! the file name for this one is "hibari's pillow fort" XD
> 
> enjoy :D

Tsuna was worried.

Hibari had been badly injured while protecting Fuuta from an idiotic minor famiglia who had thought that the Ranking Prince was their ticket to a better life. Hibari had dealt with the famiglia but unfortunately, they had specialised in long-range fighting. He had returned to headquarters feeling incredibly Cloudy, radiating “fuck off” vibes, and shut himself away in his rooms without even visiting medical to deal with his obvious and severe-looking injuries. 

Kusakabe had tried to convince Hibari to at least get checked out but Hibari hadn’t reacted to his calls or messages. And when Kusakabe had cautiously entered Hibari’s room to try to talk to the Cloud, he had almost been hit by a flying tonfa the instant he cracked the door open. The overwhelming aura of Cloud Flames in Hibari’s room had also left Kusakabe reeling, despite how used to Hibari he was, and he had still been shivering when he had approached Tsuna, practically begging for the Sky to step in.

Tsuna wasn’t exactly keen to walk into the lion’s den - in fact, he was terrified. Even after all these years, even with the depth of the Harmony he had with Hibari, Tsuna still feared Hibari when the Cloud was in a mood. But Hibari was also his - his Cloud, his Guardian - and that meant Tsuna had a responsibility to help him, especially when Hibari didn’t seem to want to help himself.

Leaning into his Flames a bit more than he usually did outside of a fight, Tsuna followed his Intuition and collected a first aid kit from his room before heading to the wing that housed Hibari’s rooms. Hopefully, his Sky Flames and his Harmony would help him deal with Hibari without getting mauled.

Right?

As Tsuna approached Hibari’s room, the faint traces of Cloud Flames that he had been able to feel before slowly grew and grew until moving through the hallways felt like slogging through mud. The air felt dense and heavy, and it pressed on Tsuna as if gravity increased the closer he got. Combined with the natural silence of this part of the building, since it was mostly deserted because it was Hibari’s territory, and it made for a very stressful and creepy walk. Tsuna refused to let it get to him too much though, wrapping his own Flames around him like a cloak to keep most of the effects at bay.

Finally reaching the door to Hibari’s room, Tsuna paused. If he did this, he would be walking into the dragon’s den. Did he really want to do that? Did he really want to risk the kind of violence Hibari lived and breathed in an attempt to help someone who didn’t want help? Who would likely hold a grudge for weeks and who would never even think of saying thank you?

Was Hibari worth it?

…

Tsuna thought of when they were younger and he was completely terrified of Hibari. He thought of how Hibari was impossible to control or even aim half the time. He thought of Hibari and Mukuro goading each other into fights that would inevitably destroy everything around them. He thought of all the times Hibari had come after  _ him _ and the injuries and damage that had caused…

And then he thought of the times they had fought side-by-side, working to demolish the evils of the Mafia. He thought of how Hibari would lurk around the edges of gatherings and meetings, never joining in but sometimes offering information or advice later, in the privacy of his office. He thought of the little things Hibari would do for Chrome and the kids, doting on them in his own way. 

He thought of the beautiful purple Flame nestled within his soul, almost as far-reaching as his own Sky. 

_ Yes _ .

* * *

Tsuna knocked gently on Hibari’s door; just two quiet knocks. “Hibari?” he called. As expected, there was no answer. “Hibari, please?” he tried. Still nothing. Tsuna sighed, having known it wouldn’t be that easy but having held out a smidgen of hope. “I’m coming in, Hibari,” he called as he slowly opened the door the tiniest amount. 

Predictably, a tonfa came flying at him from a dark corner. Tsuna squeaked and slammed the door shut, listening to the thuds as the tonfa hit the door then the floor. After a moment he cracked the door open again, squinting into the darkness from arm’s length away from the opening. When nothing else was immediately launched at him, Tsuna pushed the door open a bit more and took a step forward.

He heard the whistling first, ducking just in time for another tonfa to sail over his head. It hit the hallway wall behind him with a bang - unfortunately, the hallways weren’t as reinforced as Hibari’s room - and Tsuna made a note to get it fixed later. Not even bothering to straighten up, Tsuna took another step forward. His hand flashed out to grab the newest projectile - a small cylindrical cushion - and used it to block the larger pillow that followed it. 

Tsuna waited a moment, frozen in place, to see if anything else would attack him. When nothing was forthcoming, he huffed and leaned down to gather the pillow that had fallen on the floor. That gave his eyes a bit more time to adjust to the gloom of Hibari’s room so when he looked up he was able to see it far more clearly.

As expected of Hibari, his room was very neat and very traditionally Japanese. Tatami mats covered the floor and an antique wooden shelf sat to one side, holding a few sentimental things like Hibari’s old Discipline Committee armband. One wall was taken up by a built-in wardrobe, the other a window with dark curtains and a small desk and a couple of plush chairs underneath it. And the rest was, well. 

Hibari’s bed.

Tsuna had been in this room a couple of times before so he wasn’t entirely surprised, but he still had to fight to keep the smile off his face at the sight. Hibari had a typical futon on a typical low-to-the-floor base shoved into the corner. It was placed at right-angles to the door so that he could see out the door as soon as it was opened - hence the attacks earlier before Tsuna had even opened the door properly. It was also large - easily enough for two or three people to sleep on.

And it was covered in soft things.

There were pillows of all different shapes and sizes stacked up against the walls at the head and side of the futon. There were several more in the corner that joined the two walls, including a massive pillow twice the size of any standard pillow. They were all different colours and patterns, including a couple that looked distinctly handmade - presents from Haru and the other more creative members of the group, Tsuna assumed. There was even an ancient-looking circular cushion made of a patchwork of shiny material and embroidered with a skylark. 

And peaking out from under a beautiful and very fluffy quilt was Hibari, just his eyes and hair visible. 

Somehow, despite being mostly hidden, Tsuna still felt a chill from the glare Hibari was giving him. But he had gotten this far; he didn’t want to give up now.

Tsuna approached slowly holding out the pillows in offering. Hibari just stared at him for several long seconds, then an arm appeared to snatch the pillows from Tsuna, fast as a snake striking. There was a huff from Hibari when he had to sit up to put the pillows back in their places in the pile, the quilt falling down to pool around his waist.

It seemed he had at least changed before lying down, as he was no longer wearing the dirty and torn button-down he had returned to the base in. The long sleeve knit shirt he was wearing instead was dark enough that it would mostly hide blood, but Tsuna thought he could see the start of a darker patch over Hibari’s shoulder. It also did little to hide the sloppy bandages around Hibari’s neck and wrists, or the shape of what was probably an ice pack against Hibari’s ribs. 

Before Hibari would lie down again or even throw more things at him, Tsuna moved to sit beside the bed, placing the first aid kit in clear view beside him. It was a calculated move - making himself smaller and less threatening while also making it clear why he was there and that he wasn’t going to leave easily. He also flared his Flames slightly, not pushing at or caging Hibari’s but winding his amongst the Cloud Flames in the room in a way that felt sort of like a loose hug. It drew Hibari’s glare again, and Tsuna would have been worried but there was one more step to his plan.

In a move Chrome had taught him for dealing with Mukuro, Tsuna tilted his head down the slightest bit and widened his eyes, letting his lips curl into the tiniest pout.

It was a trick Tsuna didn’t use too often for fear that Hibari would become immune, but as always Hibari froze, his expression twisting just that slightest bit into a deer-in-the-headlights look.

“Someone should look at those wounds properly, Hibari,” Tsuna tried. “At least to bandage them properly. If you don’t want to go to medical, I can do it?”

Hibari’s eyes narrowed again. “I don’t need help,” he growled.

Tsuna quickly shook his head, hands raised placatingly. “I’m sure you could manage without! But you’ll be back to fighting sooner if we treat your wounds early, and this way you won’t get blood on everything. Do you really want to have to clean blood off all your pillows and your quilt?” Because of course Hibari wouldn’t let anyone else touch his things, even to clean them.

“I’ll be fine,” Hibari grumped, but Tsuna could tell his resolve was wavering. 

“You’re already bleeding through in at least one place!” Tsuna replied, pointing at Hibari’s shoulder. The Cloud tried to glance down to look at the wound, but growled and quickly turned his head back when the movement hurt. “See?” Tsuna said, voice going even quieter. “Let me at least bandage that properly?”

Hibari’s gaze stared into Tsuna, looking for something Tsuna couldn’t identify. So he just stared back, trying to communicate his worry and willingness to help. After the staring contest had gone on for close to a minute though, Tsuna felt his resolve breaking. He just wanted to  _ help _ , damn it.

One final attempt at cracking Hibari’s shell:

“ _ Kyoya _ , please?”


End file.
